1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to memory devices, and particularly, to a universal serial bus (USB) memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, USB memory devices are used as an external storage device, when used, the USB memory devices are plugged into USB ports of electronic devices and are exposed to the risk of being inadvertently bumped. For example, when the USB memory devices are bumped during use, the USB plugs may suffer damage due to the impact. Additionally, internal circuits of the USB memory devices may also be damaged.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a USB memory device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.